Faded
by Ta-Kun the Curious
Summary: A drabble about Hermione, and how Ginny still has a flame burning for her. Reply if you want to.
1. Faded

Faded  
  
When I look across the room, seeing her laughing with her friends Harry, and my brother, she almost seems like a different person. That isn't the Hermione I know. The Hermione I know is harsh and distant, shes fed up with me, and you know what? I'm fed up with her too.  
  
I'm fed up with her attitude toward me, I'm fed up with her constantly giving me dirty looks and starting malicious rumors about me. I don't exactly need all of Hogwarts knows I'm bi. I'm tired of her ditching me and ignoring me whenever I try to talk to her.  
  
She tells everyone I like her and that I'm weird, and I do. I deny it of course, trying to get Lavender to side with me on this. Telling her, though she rarely talks to me, that I most certainly do NOT like Hermione. She believes me, and sides with me for a day. The next she ditches me for Hermione, telling her that I've spoken harsh things, and I most certainly didn't.  
  
Now I'm getting impatient with Hermione and how she puts on that mask, in better terms, around her friends. How she pretends she isn't this evil moody source of drama. I hate how she pretends to be happy and never has any problems, that she can solve anything because shes so smart. What a joke.  
  
Now the only person I can talk to is Harry. Harry and his beautiful eyes. Hermione had a phase where she was mad at everyone, even Ron and Harry. She took Ron back right away, but not Harry.  
  
One morning at Quidditch practice Harry told me about Hermione and her distance from him. I nodded and told him it was going on with me as well. I never told him about Hermione's and my fling though.  
As much as I hate her right now, I'm not the kind of person to ruin one's reputation.  
  
What we had, Hermione, was special. I won't ever forget. Hell, I long for it. How you jumped my bones on the benches in the Quidditch Pitch. How you always used to suck my fingers before we shagged, how you pounced on my right in-front of Harry. Of course he told you to get off me, but you didn't care.  
  
Last but not least, I will NEVER forget how we used to talk to each other. How we used to make up after a fight in less than two sentences. How no one could figure out why we were fighting, but they always tried to help us solve it.  
  
You know, Hermione, we were probably the best couple Hogwarts had ever had, and no one knew about it.  
Though I could always see it in Ron's eyes that he knew, so he never advanced any further than glancing at you during class. Harry probably knew, he could tell just by our flirty conversations and our constant staring at each other. How we would always link arms when going somewhere, and you'd never do that to anyone else.  
  
Though all of thats over, and it's just a faded memory never to return. I'll keep that flame burning for you Hermione Granger, no matter what. 


	2. Thoughts

I'm not gay. Well, at least I don't think I am? Well...My first kissed were with Ginny. I went rushing to her when I heard the whole, "Kissing is the best!" thing. Now whats the trouble in trying it out with your friend? I mean, it wouldn't be awkward or anything because I never talk to her anymore. I'm trying to block it all out.  
  
When Ginny and I kissed..I liked it. I really liked it, so I kept trying things on her. I've straddled her and groped and French-kissed and..I haven't found anything more satisfying. She just lets me do it though, no and, ifs, or buts about it. No ews or any of that after wards either. Just the sexual tension piercing its way through the air.  
  
Of course, I see the way her brother looks at me too. I like him and all.. It's just theres no real substitute for Ginny. Even when I do block her out all the time, being grumpy to her and never everyone else.  
  
I'm just scared... What will people think when they hear that Hermione Granger, know-it-all, smartest witch of her age, has fallen for Ginny Weasley? I don't know what to do anymore.. I see her staring at me, and I know she really likes me, but I was hoping she wouldn't.. Maybe then I wouldn't have to admit to liking her back. Or liking the way she always gives me those sexy glances that make me weak in the knees.  
  
Why Ginny? I ask myself constantly, then I remember all the things she's done for me and how her and I became quite good friends in my fourth year. I remember her letting me let it all out about Ron, how stressed I was about my studies, everything. Back then she didn't really know me all that well, either. She let me do it though, like we'd been best friends our whole lives.  
  
I love that about her, how she just takes people in out of the rain of the stress and becomes their shelter. How she always makes everyone laugh and puts them all in good moods, and how she'll always try to help people, even if she didn't know what she was doing. She at least tried.  
  
God, I envy her strength, how she just goes for things she wants and never looks back. I see it in Ron, too. Weasley strength I suppose.  
  
I won't envy her anymore, I'm going to go for it. Even if I'm taking all the signs wrong and she's just thinking of me as a friend, I am most certainly going for it. No looking back. I want her to be mine, and I think she wants me as hers. Thats it, end of story, I'm just going to lunge out in the face of danger!  
  
No second thoughts, Hermione. Just..Do this.. 


	3. Fin

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything that references to the Harry Potter Enterprise!**

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter, me-thinks**. **Oh! And in this chapter theres a lot of P.O.V. changes so..Just bear with it, please.**

* * *

(Ginny) 

Why is she flirting with me now? I thought she was in mad hate of me... I mean we actually speak now. You know right when I thought I was over her.. She just jumps right back into my face and flirts and brings back old flames, how I hate how she does that.

You know what, I'm not always going to be there for her.. I'll treat her how she treated me! You know what, maybe then she'll know the antagonizing pain I felt when she crushed my heart.

Yet.. I can't help but want her back. I mean, don't you know the feeling when you've lost a toy or something of the sort and you replace it with something else, but then you find the toy? You just want to play with it more than the new thing.. Then the new toy gets shoved to the side and you pretend you never had it..

I hate it when she just expects me to jump back into her arms and just have what we used to..

(Hermione)

I'm trying, I really am. I'm trying to be nice and I'm facing my fears and I'm actually letting it _show_ that I like her. I've told Harry and he accepts it.. But theres that little thing in his eyes when he knows something won't work out but he denies knowing it.

Maybe Ginny doesn't like me anymore?

No! She has to..I mean she flirted back didn't she? Maybe she just thinks of me as a friend.. Please God don't let that happen!

(Ginny)

She was crying during lunch.. I asked her what was wrong and she just ran away.

Naturally, I went after her..

Then she spilled all of her guts about everything, how she was just scared to let it show that she liked me and how much she wanted me. She just cried on my shoulder and I held her tight.

(Hermione)

God I love that woman..She just let me slobber on her shoulder and let it all out.. I guess she knows how I feel now.. I wonder whats going to happen..

(Ginny)

I'm fully aware of the way she slobbered on my shoulder, and I don't care. I heard what I've wanted to hear from her all along. She fancies me and I fancy her. I kissed her on the forehead and let it all seep in.

She got into my lap and mumbled some things, I just nodded, pretending I could understand what she was saying.

Thats how we would always be.. constantly comforting one another, letting all barriers down and just letting it go. No longer a faded memory, but a solid force that will continue until the end of time.

-Fin

* * *

**Finished 10/25/04**

**-Ta-Kun the Curious**


End file.
